User blog:MrLuk2000/Ben 10 Calcs Season 3 Episodes 7-13
XLR8 runs around mutated cows (Episode 8) Feat starts at 7:49 Episode_8_-_XLR8's_Height.png Episode_8_-_XLR8_runs_around_mutated_cows.png 'Picture 1' Gwen - 456.58 px or 1.32 meters XLR8 - 599.15 px or 1.73 meters 'Picture 2' XLR8 - 62.07 px or 1.73 meters Distance XLR8 mmoved - 567.52 px or 15.82 meters Timeframe - 0.16 seconds (It took 4 frames for XLR8 to move) XLR8's speed - 98.875 m/s or Mach 0.288 (Subsonic) Four Arms dodges a laser beam (Episode 9) Feat starts at 20:21 Episode_9_-_Distance_between_Four_Arms_and_Robot.png Episode_9_-_Length_of_Energy_Beam.png Episode_9_-_Distance_Four_Arms_moved.png 'Picture 1' Four Arms' head - 88.09 px or 0.35 meters Screen height - 775.02 px Distance - 2.1989 meters 'Picture 2' Four Arms' hand - 16.23 px or 0.3 meters Length of energy beam - 63.59 px or 1.18 meters 'Picture 3' Length of energy beam - 292.15 px or 1.18 meters Distance Four Arms moved - 663.62 px or 2.68 meters Muzzle Velocity of M16 - 960 m/s Speed of Electricity - 560.46 m/s Timeframe (High-End) - (2.1989/960) = 0.00229052083333333333333333333333 seconds Timeframe (Low-End) - (2.1989/560.46) = 0.00392338436284480605217143061057 seconds Four Arms' speed (High-End) = 1170.04 m/s or Mach 3.41 (Supersonic+) Four Arms' speed (Low-End) = 683.08 m/s or Mach 1.99 (Supersonic) SAM creates a thunderstorm (Episode 10) Feat starts at 1:40 Episode_10_-_Weatherman's_Height.png Gwen's face - 137.68 px or 0.28 meters Vance is 226 px or 0.46 meters taller than Gwen. Vance - 1.32+0.46 = 1.78 meters Making the horizon 4.8 kilometers in radius (9.6 Diameter) Area of a circle - 72.38229 km^2 Volume - 72.38229 * 13 = 940.96977 km^3 or 9.4096977e+11 m^3 Cloud density - 1.003 kg/m^3 Mass - 943,792,679,310 kg The storm is formed in 11.4 seconds 9.6 km / 11.4 seconds = 842.11 m/s or Mach 2.46 (Supersonic) Kinetic Energy = 79.98 Megatons (City level+) Heatblast evaporates SAM (Episode 10) Feat starts at 5:45 Episode_10_-_Length_of_Water_SAM's_Tentacle.png Episode_10_-_Water_SAM's_Size.png 'Picture 1' Heatblast - 173.7 px or 2.59 meters Length of tentacle - 329.42 px or 4.91 meters 'Picture 2' Tentacle - 44.42 px or 4.91 meters SAM - 47.27 px or 5.23 meters Height of Water Body - 680.27 px or 75.19 meters Radius of Water Body - 474.51 px or 10.68/2 = 5.34 meters Volume of a cylinder - 6735.851 m^3 Density of water - 1000 kg/m^3 Mass of Water Body - 6,735,851 kg Q = m*(c*dT+L) Latent heat of vaporization of water - 2256.7 J/kg Specific heat capacity of water - 4186 J/kg*K Average water temperature is 290 K dT = 373-290 = 83 K Q = 562.98 Tons (Multi-City Block level+) XLR8 saves Gwen from being struck by lightning (Episode 10) Feat starts at 10:04 Episode_10_-_Distance_the_lightning_traveled.png Episode_10_-_Size_of_paper.png Episode_10_-_Distance_XLR8_moved.png 'Picture 1' SAM - 28.07 px or 5.23 meters Screen height - 772 px Distance the lightning traveled - 102.71 meters 'Picture 2' Gwen's face - 123.81 px or 0.28 meters Paper - 77.58 px or 0.18 meters 'Picture 3' Paper - 78.62 px or 0.18 meters Distance XLR8 moved - 1384.72 px or 3.17 meters Speed of lightning - 440,000 m/s Timeframe - 2.3343181818181818181818181818182e-4 seconds XLR8's speed - 13,579.98 m/s or Mach 39.59 (High Hypersonic) Final Tally 'Energy' Heatblast evaporates SAM - 562.98 Tons (Multi-City Block level+) SAM creates a thunderstorm - 79.98 Megatons (City level+) 'Speed' XLR8 runs around mutated cows- Mach 0.288 (Subsonic) Four Arms dodges a laser beam - Mach 1.99 (Supersonic) - Mach 3.41 (Supersonic+) SAM creates a thunderstorm - Mach 2.46 (Supersonic) XLR8 saves Gwen from being struck by lightning - Mach 39.59 (High Hypersonic) Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations